Caminos Peligrosos Vocabulario
Vocabulario *a la orden - the order *abandonar - to abandon *abrazo - hug *acciones - stocks *acelerar - to accelerate *aduana - customs *advertir - to warn *aeromozo - flight attendant *aguardar - to await *ahuyentar - to frighten *alfarería - pottery *alto - stop! *amable - nice *amenazar - to threaten *añadir - to add *andar mal/bien - to go bad/good *ánimo - mood *apellido - last name *apenas - hardly *apostar - to bet *apreciar - to appreciate *aprisionado - trapped *aprovecharse de - to take advantage *apurarse - to worry *arreglar - to fix *asegurarse - to make sure *asombrar - to astonish *asqueroso - disgusting *asunto - matter *asunto - matter *aterrizaje - landing *atravesar - to cross *atreverse - to dare *bancarrota - bankruptcy *barajar - to shuffle (cards) *benditas - blessed *bigote - mustache *brindar - to toast *brújula - compass *búsqueda - search *cabina - cabin (plane) *cajón - crate *canalla - swine *cárcel - jail *celda - cell *celoso - jealous *cesar - to stop *champaña - champagne *chistoso - funny *cifras - codes *cita - date, appointment *clavar - to hammer *cola - tail *cómodo - comfortable *cómplice - accomplice *confesar - to confess *conocimiento - knowledge *conoso(a) - gray-haired *consulado - consulship *contrabando - contraband *correo - post office *criticar - to criticize *cruzar - to cross *cupo - quota *curar - to cure *de nada - you're welcome *decolar - to take off *dejar atrás - to leave behind *descolgar - to pick up (the phone) *despacho - office *destapar - to take the lid off *detener - to stop *detestar - to detest *discutir - to argue *distraer - to distract *echar unos cuentos - to lie *empujar - to push *en seguida - immediately *encarcelar - to imprison *encontrarse - to meet *enfurecer(se) - to become furious *ensayar - to rehearse *ensuciar - to get dirty *envidia - envy *escaparse - to escape *esconderse - to hide *escribir a máquina - to type *espejo - mirror *estar ciego - to be blind *estar cumplido(a) - to be polite *estar embarazada - to be pregnant *estar harto(a) - to be fed up *estar herido - to be hurt *estar retardado - to be delayed *extranjero - foreign *extrañar - to miss *fallar - to fail *flete - shipping and handling *forzoso - forced *forzoso - forced *frenar - to brake *funcionar - to function *gastos - expenses *girar un cheque - to issue a check *gratis - free *hacer trampa - to cheat *herida - injured *herir - to wound *hoyo - hole *huellas de neumáticos - tire tracks *impuestos - taxes *inesperado - unexpected *inmundo - filthy *interrogar - to interrogate *inversión - investment *ladrar - to bark *ladrón - thief *largarse - to clear off *licencia - license *lista de espera - waiting list *mancha - spot *marchar a toda velocidad - to go at full speed *mentira - lie *merecer - to deserve *meterse - to get into *mostrador - check-in counter *navaja - razor *negarse - to refuse *negocio - business *no obstante - nevertheless; despite *oro - gold *patrulla - patrol *pelear - to quarrel *perseguir - to pursue *pesado - heavy *pícaro - crafty, cunning *pieza - piece *plazo - period *póker - poker *polvo - dust *preocuparse - to worry *presentir - to have a feeling *prestar - to lend *presumir - to show off *pretender - to intend *propina - gratuity *proponer - to propose *prueba - proof *pruebas - arrest warrant *quedarse con - to keep *quejarse - to complain *razón - reason *rebajar - to lower (a price) *recobrar - to regain *recoger - to pick up *recuerdos - memories *reemplazar - to substitute *registrar - to register *remedio - cure *retrasado - slow *reventar - to burst *riesgo - risk *rincón - corner *ruido - noise *saludar - to greet *sangrar - to bleed *selva - jungle *sentimentalismo - sentimentalism *ser culpable - to be guilty *severo - severe *sin cesar - constantly *sospechoso - suspicious *suplicar - to beg *suponer - to suppose *tener éxito - to be successful *tesoro - treasure *tibio(a) - lukewarm *tirarse - to throw oneself *todo march bien - all is well *trago - drink *traicionado - betraying *tramo - stretch *tratarse de - to be about *trepo - cloth *vaciar - to empty *vacio - empty *valiente - brave *velar - to stay awake *verificar - to establish, varify *vigilar - to watch *vuelo - flight *zancadilla - trip Credit taken from quizlet: http://quizlet.com/8518195/caminos-peligrosos-vocabulario-flash-cards/ Credit taken from: http://quizlet.com/8518195/caminos-peligrosos-vocabulario-flash-cards/